bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Brawlers' Arrival
Plot Intro Scene (Short) Theme Song While the Kha'rall and Team Omega wait the moment to catch some Mechtanium Knights, Ellie fights against her opponent called "Serena" (identic name as of Fabia's older sister) in this tournament in Bakugan Interspace. (Ellie): Gate Card, (Ellie holds her Gate Card out in front of her then moves her arm back and swings it forward, throwing the Gate onto the field) set! (The gate card releases a eave f red energy across the field) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Pyrus Bolcanon stands) Bolcanon, get ready to rock! (Bolcanon): Yes, Mistress! (Bolcanon roars) Ellie's opponent is a girl who is about seventeen years old. (Serena): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! (A Darkus Ramdol stands) Rise, Darkus Ramdol! Now, Ability, activate! (Her Ability raises and glows purple) Darkness Driver! (Ramdol): Yes, Serena! Ramdol rushes forward as his wheels burst with purple energy. Bolcanon readies himself for Ellie's command. (Ellie): Double Ability, activate! (Two Ability Cards form from her BDDS and sit side by side as they glow red) Fire Tornado plus Blaze Kick! Bolcanon roars as a twister of fire overtakes him. The top then turns and moves toward Ramdol. The twister rushes over Ramdol, negating Darkness Driver. Bolcanon leaps out of the top of the tornado with his legs forward and ablaze. He kicks Ramdol in the face, sending him flying backward. Bolcanon slides when he lands and roars. (Ramdol): Agh! Lucky shot. (Serena): Don't let it happen again. (An Ability rises out of her BDDS) Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Chaos Ray! Ramdol gets back up and fires a purple beam from his mouth. (Ellie): Ability, activate! Terroreyesor! (The Ability glows) (Bolcanon): Yes, Mistress. (Bolcanon fires a red beam from his eyes that hits Ramdol) Ramdol misses his shot and looks around confused. He fires Chaos Ray again, but misses. (Ramdol): I can't see him! (Serena): What?! (Ellie): Ha ha, that's how Terroreyesor works. Drops the opponent's Power Level and give it to Bolcanon, but that's not all. It blinds the enemy for a short amount of time. (Serena): NO! I will not accept failure! (Ellie): You'll have to in a minute. Gate Card, open! (The Gate glows and releases a wave of fire. When the fire hits Bolcanon it erupts around him.) Pyrus Reactor! Bolcanon jumps into the air. (Ellie): Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Pummel Bouler On his way down from the air, Bolcanon fires beams of fire from his hands that strike and eliminate Ramdol. Ramdol rolls passed Serena's feet. Bolcanon lands and roars while phasing out. Ellie catches him and tosses him up so he rests on her shoulder in open Ball form. (Serena's BDDS): Life Force, zero. (Ellie): Yeah! Great job, Bolcanon! (Bolcanon): It was my pleasure, Mistress. End Scene Now, anywhere Jinx and her Guardian Bakugan, the Omega Hydranoid, are here on the Earth, she and her opponent Sean Dwyer are facing each other on either side of the Battle arena with her Bakugan. (Jinx): Ha ha ha, hi! I am Jinx, meet Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd and See-More, the Omega Brawlers, I am their leader, prepare to battle, one on one. (Sean): Wow, that's right, let's battle, mighty girl, I accept! The field turns into an omega arena. (Jinx): Gate Card set!(throws a gate card out. The gate flashes across the field in purple) Bakugan Brawl!(throws a darkus Bakugan) Bakugan Stand!(Hydranoid stands) Rise, Darkus Omega Hydranoid! Hydranoid flies out of the purple glow on the ground and roars. (Sean): Bakugan Brawl!(throws a haos Bakugan) Bakugan Stand!(Aranaut stands) Rise Haos Shadow Aranaut! Shadow Aranaut roars. (Hyranoid): Yes, mistress Jinx; let's do this, I am the mighty Bakugan! (Jinx): Right(pulls out an ability card) Ability Activate!(ability glows) Darkness Magnium Surge! Hydranoid's wings emit mighty darkness and it comes together. Hydranoid releases the dark attack; blasting it at Aranaut. (Sean): Ability Activate!(ability glows) Lightwave Shift!I Aranaut teleports away from the attack. He appears behind Hydranoid. Aranaut punches Hydranoid; Hydranoid flies forward so fast. (Jinx): What?! I'll catch you but- (Hydranoid): Mistress Jinx, how Aranaut dodges against my powerful attack. (Jinx): Abiltity Activate(ability glows) Chaotic Boost of Magma Pain! Hydranoid fires Chaotic Boost of Magma Pain at Aranaut. Aranaut dodges again, but it breaks under Omega Hydranoid's attack. Sean pushes a couple buttons on his BDDS. (Sean's BDDS'', (readying a gear'': Ready, Battle Crusher. (Sean): Battle Gear, Boost! Dark Battle Crusher lands on Aranaut's back and opens. Battle Crusher flashes onto Aranaut. (Sean): Battle Gear Ability, Activate!(ability glows) Battle Crusher Doom! Dark Battle Crusher's shoots spin and it starts shooting. (Jinx): Ability Activate!(ability glows) Omega Mighty Shield! Hydranoid grunts and puts up his shield. Battle Crusher Doom doesn't break the shield. (Hydranoid): Ha! No one uses any battle gear against me, NO ONE! (Jinx): Ability, Activate(ablilty glows) Dark Gladiator! Hydranoid roars as he releases Dark Gladiator's dark energy. Dark Gladiator destroys Aranaut, and Aranaut is defeated. Aranaut phases out. (Sean's BDDS): Life force zero. (Sean): NO! I cannot believe it, I lost this battle. Hydranoid phases as he becomes dark and Jinx catches him. (Jinx): Ha! Finally I defeated you, Sean! Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd and See-More walk up to Jinx. (Gizmo): Excelent, Jinx. You have beaten Sean, this Mechtanium Knight, now we will resurrect Jim, killed by his enemy Rec, this punk who was trying to find Monarus. (Mammoth): Good job, Jim will return, he will join us soon, to defeat our enemies, Shadow Aranaut is defeated by the might Omega Hydranoid now, so we will catch this Mechtanium Knights, we will defeat them and take from them their Bakugan, Sean Dwyer is beaten, we will teach him that he don't beat us, he is caught by us, no one beat the mighty Team Omega, Ha ha ha! End Scene (See-More): Jinx wins Sean, Billy, you and Kyd Wykkyd will find the notorious Battle Brawlers, we will have the victory against our opponents, we will be the champions someday, Team Omega will take the grand victory of the mighty brawlers of the world! (Billy): We will win some battles, we will show everyone we will be able to do everything, ha ha ha ha ha!!! (Jinx): Bakugan Brawl!(throws a darkus Bakugan) Bakugan Stand!(Hydranoid stands) Rise, Darkus Omega Hydranoid! Hydranoid flies out of the purple glow on the ground and roars. (Hydranoid): Jim will return from his death, mistress Jinx! (Jinx): Prepare yourselves, Jim will reborn, Ability Activate!(ability glows) Dark Resurrection Dimension! Hydranoid resurrects the dead villain Jim with Dark Resurrection Dimension, so Jim has returned. (Jinx): Yes, he will join us in our journey, we will be invincible team of the glory, we are very and very powerful and mighty, no one will beat us, we are the strongest brawlers of the battle, now Shadow Aranaut is defeated by me, so I'll revive the Prickley, and the Gunnor together, but the Sklash is useless, we don't need him for anything, so Prickley will also return, just to Prickley, the Gunnor is prepared to shoot with very lightning, as the DNA of Lumagrowl's "Barrias Gear Lightning", so it will be the "Gunnor Lightning Cannon". (Hydranoid): Prickley will return too, beyond Jim returned. (Jinx): Ability Activate!(ability glows) Dark Resurrection Dimension! Hydranoid resurrects Prickley with Dark Resurrection Dimension, using it again. Hydranoid phases again and Jinx catches him. So Prickley returned and goes to Jim, and now the battle gear of Prickley is ready, the Gunnor Lightning Cannon, Gunnor's ability. (See-More): Kyd Wykkyd doesn't talk any word, he cannot talk anything, Jim returned, and Prickley too, but bot the useless Sklash, we don't need him for anything, Gunnor is now prepared to Prickley use "Gunnor Lightning Cannon"! Kyd Wykkyd actually doesn't talk anything. The End Category:Episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:BMK Episodes